Five Nights at Freddy's Storyline
by SomeRandomWriterGuy
Summary: What I think happened. Don't like. Don't read Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1: Vincent and the Crying Child

**This is what I think happened with the whole bite of 87 and the missing children incident in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. If you want to add anything just leave a review.**

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's Scott Cawthon does.**

**The Purple Man**

I am writing this from where people like me belong. In a jail cell. Left to rot. My name? Vincent Jones former guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and this is my story.

**The Crying Child**

My name was Billy. Was meaning before I was murdered in good ol' 1980. I'm going to tell you my story.


	2. Chapter 2: The child is no more

**The second chapter of my FNAF fanfic**

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's Scott Cawthon does**

**Vincent**

Well then where to start? I was never really treated well as a child. Beaten regularly by my abusive father. Ignored frequently by my drunken mother. Not to mention school. But you don't wanna hear about that. Let's start with the diner. Fredbear's Family Diner. A wonderful Family restaurant where magic comes to life with our animatronic band. That's what the ad said. Fredbear. That fricking bear. He started off as a stupid cartoon series in the 70' parents never let me watch that. Just thinking about the bear brings back painful memories. And now they're talking about opening up a chain of fucking restaurants. This has to stop. If I couldn't have a happy childhood with Fredbear then no one could.

**Billy**

I loved Fredbear. Even if I'd never been allowed inside the building itself. My Dad said that restaurants like that were bad news. I wish I'd listened. Every day I'd go to the restaurant and gaze through the glass doorway. I loved it when the pizza band performed especially Fredbear. I loved it when Foxy ran out of the pirate cove and gave gifts to any children lucky enough to be celebrating their birthday there. How I wished I could have had my birthday there. Well that place was bad news. I found that out the hard way.

**Vincent**

How should I do this? I need this restaurant shut down as soon as possible. But what to do? So many options but failure is always a possibility. I can't fail. I must succeed. Wait a minute. All those kiddies. Those little shits. What if something horrible would to happen to one of them? That would get them shut down for good. I can't lose!

**Billy**

It was that day. My birthday was coming up in a few days and I really wanted to spend it at Fredbear's family diner. I would have been 11 years old. So I plucked up the courage to go and ask my dad. He was sat down in the front room watching some kind of documentary. "Dad can I talk to you for a second?"

"What is it I'm trying to watch this" pointing at the screen with vigour.

"Well I'm gonna be 11 in a few days, and I was wondering. If you don't mind. I was wondering if I could have a birthday party at Fredbear's Family Diner." My dad's face just fell when he heard that he looked right at me and said in the angriest tone I'd ever heard him speak in "How many fucking times do I have to tell you? THAT RESTAURANT IS BAD NEWS!" He stood up to his full height and hit me round the head extremely hard. "GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!" I ran but not up to my room I ran out of the front door my, head throbbing tears streaming down my face. I just wanted to get away. I needed to go to Fredbear. Fredbear seemed like my only friend at this time. Fredbear wouldn't hurt me. I reached the restaurant and peered inside the glass still crying. Fredbear was giving out cake to some screaming children. They got to go inside so they shouldn't be screaming they should be grateful. Bonnie and Chica were up on stage singing joined by Foxy who was obviously covering for Fredbear. Wait was it just me or was Fredbear slowing down? That is the moment when the car pulled up and then man whose face would haunt me forever stepped out.

**Vincent**

Ok. I was in my car heading for Fredbear's. I couldn't just stroll in there and kill any old kid. It needed to be one on his own. Going to the bathroom or outside the building. That's when I saw him. A boy about 9 or 10 years old outside the restaurant crying his eyes out. Aww how sweet. I pulled my car up leaving the engine running and door open. I had my knife in hand just hidden behind my back until I was ready. "Hey little boy what's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to him. He tried to stammer out something but he was crying too much for me to tell what he was saying. "Shhh. It's ok. Don't worry" I said crouching down next to him slowly pulling out my knife. "Everything's gonna be fine" I said nicely as with one quick motion I plunged the knife into his chest. "Everything's fine" I whispered "Fine" I pulled out my knife as his body dropped to the ground, his last moments of life ebbing away. "Good riddance. Ungrateful piece of shit" I spat onto the ground next to his body as I ran into my car before anyone could see. I wasn't done there though. I thought the place was going to be closed for good, but I was wrong. Things were just getting started.

**I hope you enjoyed this leave a review if you want. Longer chapters (Hopefully) on the way. Watch this space for updates.**


	3. Chapter 3: A new beginning

**The Third Chapter of My Five Night's at Freddy's Story**

**I don't own Five Night's at Freddy's Scott Cawthon does.**

**Billy**

I suppose I should have seen it coming. My dad always told me not to talk to strangers. But in a moment of weakness I did. And now I'm dying. Alone. At least I can see Fredbear. In my last moments he finally makes eye contact with me. "Hey there kids what's all the rough housing?" he says coming towards the door. That was the last thing I saw before my vision faded.

**Phone Guy**

I was at work at my desk not doing much when I got the call. "Hello?" I said down the phone not really concentrating, it would probably be another newbie who couldn't work the oven. "Ummm you need to come real quick sir! There's a dead kid!" When I heard that I spat my coffee onto the table "What! Are you shitting me?!" "No sir come on I called an ambulance and the police." "On my way" I said hanging up. I threw on my coat and ran to my car, unlocking it and starting the engine as fast as possible. "Damn, this stuff's not supposed to happen! It's a kid's restaurant for Christ's sake!" By the time I arrived the paramedics were taking the body into an ambulance. I walked inside to see the police questioning the staff and the animatronics being held back. "What's wrong with the bots?" I asked a worker. "No idea they think some kids are fighting so they keep going outside to try and attack people." "Ok let's shut you guys down." I held my head in my hands whilst the workers turned the animatronics off one by one. "The company is ruined" I groaned.

**Vincent**

When I got home I couldn't help but listen to some victory songs whilst drinking a beer, putting my feet up and relaxing. I won! No one knew I was there so I'm innocent apparently. It looks like no one knew the kid so no one will miss him. Simple logic.

**Billy?**

I woke up. But I never remember falling asleep. But I remember…. No I didn't die. How could I have done I mean I'm here. I looked down at myself and actually cried out in shock. I was invisible. I walked over to an important looking guy talking to an employee. "What's wrong with the bots?" he asked the worker. "Excuse me sir I'm very scared" I said my voice trembling. He ignored me and carried on talking to the workers. "We'll have to close down and sell up. Do you think anyone will buy this place?" he asked. No! They couldn't sell Fredbear's! It's not fair! Well if they would close it down I will stay here with Fredbear forever. Seeing as I'm now. I'm now. Dead. I'm a spirit. I will stay. And if that man who killed me comes near here again. He'll get a taste of his own medicine. I promise him.

**7 Years Later**

That night in 1987 a contract was signed. Fazbear entertainment now owned the place, and Fredbear's would never be the same again.


	4. Chapter 4: The plan

**The fourth chapter of my FNaF fanfiction.**

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's Scott Cawthon does.**

**Phone Guy**

Well I did not see this coming. It had been 7 years but were finally gonna be reopening! I get to stay thank God but a few things are changing because of the new owners. Fredbear was now Freddy Fazbear, named after the company Fazbear entertainment. The main focus on food will now be pizza instead of a variety of foods and apparently after deciding against fixing up the animatronics they are deciding to make new ones. I get to stay that's the main thing. I now have to greet new night shift employees, which sounds ok as long as nothing bad happens.

**Billy**

I can't remember how long I stayed. But I watched Fredbear and his friends slowly rotting and decaying as well as the diner we stayed in. I didn't need to sleep, eat or drink I just sat with my new friends and waited. It was sad really. Fredbear looked like he was trying to talk. Bonnie just sat there with a blank look on his face. Chica sat with a worried expression on her face. Her concern was probably for me because you know. I died. And Foxy. Well he tried to run outside and see what was going on but he got grabbed rather roughly and he was in pretty bad shape. There was one man I thought about all the time though. The murderer. The man who killed me. I said his face haunted me but I can't really remember it. They were male that was obvious from the deep tones in which he spoke. But his face. I try to remember his face but it's like it's out of focus. But I'll know if he comes anywhere near me. I'll sense it. And then he'll be the one dead. He'll see.

**Vincent**

7 years. 7 beautiful years. There's no way I'm going to get caught now. So I thought. I'd just picked up my morning newspaper and unfolded it to reveal. "_Fredbear's Family Diner to Reopen under New Name!" _the headline boasted. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING HAPPENING!" I sat down to read the rest my hands shaking with anger. _"New company to take on the role of entertaining kids and providing a good time to children and adults alike! Reopens Monday 9:00 am" _I held my head in my hands "Why? Why? WHY?!" I yelled "If a kid is murdered then the fucker stays closed! End of story! But no! Freddy Fazbear (what a shit name) decides that it's not his fault and decides to make a comeback. Well I'll close them down for good this time. I just need to work out how...

**Billy**

I think it was a Sunday when it happened. I heard voices outside. And the locked front doors opening with a clunk. My first thought was burglars, until the storeroom door was forced open and two workmen in uniform stepped in. "Come on you guys you're needed for the grand reopening of your place." I felt amazing. Fredbear's was reopening?! I needed to go with Fredbear so I could join in the fun too! The workmen dragged out Fredbear and Chica then Bonnie and Foxy. I followed them outside and into the light. I may be a ghost but it still hurt my invisible eyes. As they were loading the animatronics into a van I slipped in before they could close the door. Grand reopening here I come!

**Vincent**

**Monday 9:00am **

Look at them. All those ungrateful pieces of crap. They all deserve to die. But I can't kill all of them sadly. I watched as the ribbon was cut by the CEO of Fazbear entertainment cut the ribbon and a bunch of squealing kids ran inside followed by their parents. Well I was just shaping my plan. I will get the place closed down though. Mark my words.

**Billy**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Itturns out the only reason they needed Fredbear, or as he was now know Freddy, was for parts. They had been stripped for parts to help these new plastic versions of themselves. They have facial recognition so they can detect criminals. So no one else will be getting killed. Except my killer if he comes near. Well I'll stay with Freddy. It's just. I'm feeling tired and light headed. But I'm dead I can't sleep. I'm finding it hard to stay awake. If I do fall asleep will I ever wake up again? The last thing I saw was Freddy led on the floor of the parts and service room before I dropped off.

**Phone Guy **

Ok my new job. I don't even have to leave home I can just sit here and call the office phone to speak to the night guard. His name is John Samson. I called him up and told him about all the new animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxina the Pirate. That one was getting quite damaged by toddlers. Sad really. Everything should be fine. We only need a night guard because of that poor kid's death. Still there's stuff to do so let's just get on with it.

**Billy**

I woke up feeling. Different. It was daytime I could tell by the sound of children's voices. The strange thing was I wasn't in the parts and service room anymore. I was at the prize counter. On the floor. I stood up and looked around. A man with a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza uniform came in. "Hey Reg! Who put the endoskeleton in the marionette thingy?" "They said we had to do it!"

"Who cares?" Reg shouted back just stick him back in the box and get outta there."

I looked down at myself and nearly shouted. I could see myself. My body was made of a black material with a few buttons and long arms and legs. My hands were long three fingered and pointy. I looked at myself in the shiny surface of the prize counter and saw that I had a long neck with a white head, rosy cheeks and puckered lips. I was the puppet. "Come on in the box." He said putting me in there. "Funny thing is I never remember those purple tears on its face. Oh well there's a party in a few days. You know what to do." Well this was interesting.

**Vincent**

Things weren't looking so good. As the place had reopened the whole dead child thing had become the target of local gossip again. I wasn't the local weirdo or anything but people thought of me as a bit. Odd. I think they suspected me. My plan is ready. The place has been open a week now. And the night guard job is open again. After that I'll try and get put on day shift. Then I'll strike. No one who committed a murder somewhere will go back and work there. That should get rid of the suspicion. My plan is genius! It feels weird when I say it but…. I'm workin' the night shift at Freddy's!

**Thanks for reading! More chapters on the way!**


	5. Chapter 5: Five Nights at Freddy's pt 1

**The Fifth Chapter of my FNaF Fictionfan (sorry wrong way) Fanfiction**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's Scott Cawthon does**

**Billy**

I know what's happened. The restaurant knows me. Somehow it does. The purple tears on my face represented how I died crying. It's so weird. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I can't even do anything. I'm stuck in a box waiting for a birthday party. How wonderful. I heard a voice and someone opened the lid of the box and dropped a present inside. "Keep that safe would ya buddy? Thanks" He closed the lid and ran off. About two hours afterwards I heard exited kids voices getting closer and a female voice said "So we hear that it's your birthday today Joe. And a gift from us at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza we present the marionette!" I grabbed the present, presuming that was what I was supposed to do. I heard a nice tune as the music box wound down and then. The lid sprang open and I leapt out. "Happy birthday Joe" I exclaimed in my new wavering puppet voice "We hope you have a great day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" I handed him the gift that was clenched tightly in my strange hands. "Thank you! Hey wait a minute how'd you know my name?" he asked turning to the staff worker. She looked confused too. The marionette wasn't supposed to know names. Especially ones it hadn't been told. "Ummm…. Well magic!" She exclaimed improvising. Oh I was magic all right I thought. More than you'd ever believe.

**Vincent**

I strode into the Pizzeria. I must have looked weird in my trench coat. I strode importantly over to the counter and said. "Hello I'm Vincent Jones I'd like to apply for the night guard job."

**Billy**

It was 12am. The place was closed and I was back in the box. How did I know the time? I could sense it. I was starting to like being dead. That's when I felt it. A horrible sensation. "He's here" I whispered.

**Vincent**

I hate to say it but this office looks pretty neat. Except the animatronics. New ones. They looked even shittier than the old ones. The oldies were here as well sat in the back. Stripped for parts. The rabbit had no face. Quite creepy really. Oh incoming call.

"**Hello? Hello. Hello. Uhhmm. Hi welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Please try and forget that diner. Tragic I know but not our fault. Well umm let's get you started. The other guy quit after only a week. He had some kind of phobia of human like things or something like that. Look it up in a dictionary. Sorry, off topic. Well we have 6 animatronic characters here. Freddy Fazbear the main attraction, Chica, Bonnie, Foxina the pirate she's in a bad way at the moment, they're saying that in a weeks' time she'll just look like an abomination of parts. Sad really. We also have Balloon Boy he vends balloons of course and the puppet our birthday thingy. I never liked it. It's like it's alive. Well you should be safe unless you're a wanted criminal then their facial recognition will see you as one and they will come and get you so don't do anything bad, heh. Well have a safe night. Talk to you tomorrow.**

Oh shit. I was in jail once. For robbery as it happens. I robbed a bank. Classic huh? It was for a bet but it earned me a few years jail time and a criminal record. I looked at the cameras and sure enough the animatronics were turning towards the camera. They'd detected me. I need protection. I grabbed the chair I was sitting on and held it aloft. The rabbit leapt out of the vent and soared through the air towards me and I swung the chair. Hit. The rabbit hit the floor. How do they move so fast? Why did I come here? This was a terrible idea. The chicken had arrived and was about to pounce whilst I was grappling with the bunny. She let out a horrible robotic scream and leapt at me. I just managed to roll off the rabbit before she got me. I quickly grabbed some wire that was dangling from the roof and bound their metal and plastic legs together. "Oh fuck, oh shit god damn robots" That wire wasn't going to hold at all. I need to get away. I ran down the main hall. I knew I wasn't supposed to leave my post but I was desperate. Who was gonna check anyway? The fox was emerging from a party room looking a mess. I ran past and slammed into. Freddy. "Hey sir, the likes of criminals aren't welcome here" he said in his cheery voice reaching towards me. "Fuck off you stupid ass!" I pushed him away and bolted further down the corridor until I reached a door that read "_Parts and Service." _I ran inside locking the door behind me. I turned round and came face to face with the old animatronics. "Hello again" I said grinning. Then it hit me. A dark isolated room that no one checks on. These animatronics no one touches. My plan was taking further shape.

**Phone Guy**

The new guy Vincent was leaving the pizzeria after his shift. I stopped him and asked him how it went. "It was awful! All those characters started moving and even tried to get into my office!"

"Oh well we'll get our engineers on it at once. For tomorrow night we'll add some extra security precautions. Try and stay safe!"

**Night 2**

Well they tried. The "security precautions" they promised well. They temporarily boarded up the vents. You cheap bastards. I muted the incoming call and armed myself with the chair, ready for another night of hell. Then I heard it. "Pop goes the weasel". Well now I'm dead.

**Billy**

My killer is in this very building alone and I'm stuck in a box! Unwind this box, I thought Unwind. I heard the tune of the box winding down then with a pop the lid sprang open. Here I come! I thought

**Vincent**

With no hesitation at all I ripped the wood covering off the vent and hid inside replacing the covering perfectly. I stayed as quiet as I could waiting for whatever was in my office to go away. 6Am could never be a sweeter time. I can't wait until this week is up.

**A bit of an abrupt ending but I thought it would be boring if all 5 nights were in one chapter. I'll be posting again soon. Also the whole fight with Bonnie and running away thing may seem surreal but how else was Vince supposed to not get his ass kicked? **


	6. Chapter 6: Five Nights at Freddy's pt 2

**The Sixth chapter of my FNaF Fanfictione. (Yes)**

**I still don't own Five Nights at Freddy's Scott Cawthon does.**

**Night 3**

Hooray another night of shit in the world's worst restaurant. Two days left. But that puppet creeps me out. I heard what it said last night. "Where are you? You child killing monster" It knows. I don't know how but it does and it wants me dead. I've been given a single button remote and a flashlight for tonight. Ooh another call. Fantastic.

"**Hello? Hello! Welcome back third night you're doing great! We've given you a flashlight and the remote, I'll explain that in a minute. The flashlight is just to check the hallway for anything undesirable. If you flash your light at them the will slow down but not stop coming after you. The remote is to wind up the music box at the prize counter. All you have to do is go to the correct video feed and wind the box up a bit. Have a safe night!**

Ok that piece of crap puppet won't harm me now great. Then there's those plastic horrors. And holy crap did that balloon kid just move dammit. I flashed the light down the hall, the chicken was there, her beak discarded animatronic teeth showing. I rapidly flashed the light at her to stop her coming much closer, then I switched to the prize counter feed and wound up the box. When I put down the camera the balloon boy was in my room. "How did you get in you son of a bitch!?" I screamed at him. He just laughed. I tried to flash my flashlight at him but it didn't work. "How the fuck…." I tried to grab him but he seemed weighted to the floor. That's when Freddy himself joined by the fox came in. The staff had started to nickname it "the mangle" and it was starting to stick. "Please refrain from trying to escape whilst the authorities are called. It is illegal to work here with a criminal record." Freddy began before I hit him round the head with the chair, automatically deactivating him. "Oh good a concussion" I grinned, until the fox grabbed me and opened its massive jaws "p-p-p-pleeaase d-dd-donnnnt d-amagge t-the chharacters o-or t—the c-c-company m-may bbbe f-f-forced t-to ppppress ch-charges" the mangle managed to say in a feminine voice from deep within its damaged voice box. I kicked its weak damaged leg, from being ripped apart multiple times, causing it to topple over and loosen its grip on me. I managed to grab the monitor and wind up the music box before running to the parts and service room. Again. "Fuck I hate my job" I gasped, out of breath.

**Billy**

I see his plot now. He's stopping me from leaving the box so he doesn't have to deal with me. Well he will have to deal with me. I'm using all my willpower to unwind the box faster so things are harder for him. Prepare to die you monster.

**Night 4**

Well I see they have some new equipment for me. An empty head resembling the old Freddy. I began to wind up the box whilst the phone was ringing.

"**Hello?! Well you're doing great! Well you may have noticed we removed the safety precautions from the vents it's because our engineers have found an explanation. Kind of. They say that if it gets quiet then they think they're in the wrong room, resulting in them trying to find the people and then they come to you. They also think that you're an empty endoskeleton and try to stuff you in a suit, which isn't good for your health may I just say. So wind up the box, check the cameras and put on the head if anything undesirable enters the blind spot in the vents. Well good night.**

Idiot. Worshiping this awful company. And this head. It stinks like shit. They probably got this from the diner when sometimes the staff would dress up as mascots. Hmmm. Well there's an idea. Ok wind up box, check hallway. This is becoming a pattern. I checked the vent blind spot and there clear as day was the rabbit. Sat there staring. I put on the stinking head and waited for something to happen. I nearly crapped my pants when the rabbit literally slid across the floor upright as the lights flickered. He was scanning my face. He slowly disappeared I hoped for good. Now quickly wind up the box again. Check the hallway. Ah hello Freddy. Shit chicken in the blind spot. I put on the head. I heard static and the lights flickered and she was gone. I pulled up the camera and wound up the damn box. When I pulled down the camera Freddy was there, limp and staring. I quickly put on the head and watched him scan my face. He left the room quietly. I checked the cameras. Balloon bitch in the vents. I wound up the box and waited for balloon boy. Argh fox in the blind spot. Put on head. Lights flicker. Take off head. Argh Balloon boy in the room. Come on 6am. 6am please. YES! 6 am. Urgh I need a drink.

**Night 5**

Ok my final night. I can't die now. After this I can carry out my brilliant plan. Mute that damn call and start working. Wind up the box. Check the show stage. What a surprise! All gone. Freddy is quite far down the hall. The chicken is in a party room and the rabbit is in the damn blind spot. I put on the mask and wait for it to pass. Check the cameras and... Oh sweet lord! The fox looks hideous. They removed its suit because it was in a bad way but now it's even worse! It looks like a damaged fox head on a pile of metal parts. And what's worse is that it's staring right at me. "S-ss-top" It managed to say. I put down the camera and Freddy is in the office. I rammed on the head and waited again. He disappeared and I wound up the box again. Ah damn chicken is here. Put on head. Wait. Wind up box. Fuck! The fox is in the office. Oh god it's 5am! Come on 6 please! Please! Oh god I'm going to die. I put on the head to try and protect myself. The fox lunged at me its sharp teeth ready to bite when. The digital clock set for 6am started to go off. The fox stopped in its tracks and went back to the kid's cove. "Thank fuck for system restart" I said. Well I need to talk to the umm…phone…guy? I don't know his name. To the day shift.

**Phone Guy**

Vincent was walking out of the building when I caught him. "Hey Vincent buddy! You finished your week! Great job!"

"Yeah, listen umm can I have the day shift I saw that the spot's now open"

"Well yeah why not! The other guy quit, something about he didn't get enough respect. Well yeah ok. You'll start on Monday. Pick up your uniform at the front desk.

"Thanks man! Have a good weekend!"

**Vincent**

Ah phone guy. Thanks for the job. You won't be giving anyone else any. This place will be closed down and rotting very soon now. You'll see.

**Billy**

He's a night guard. He's a night guard. My killer is a night guard. Those words keep haunting me. Well next week when he comes back to work. I WILL kill him. And nothing will stop me.

**Another chapter done! The nights may seem short, but I'm hardly going to write about an entire game of Five Nights at Freddy's am I? Plus the old animatronics didn't move so it would have been a hell of a lot easier on good old, sorry bad old Vince. New chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Everything's Golden

**The Seventh Chapper (Chapter) of my FNaF fanfiction**

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's Scott Cawthon does. It would be cool if I did but I don't.**

**Vincent**

Hi ho hi ho it's off to work I go! Watch out Freddy there's a new day guard on the job! I'm making sure to get there really early. There's something I need to take care of. I thought that if the new night guard didn't have a criminal record like me then the animatronics won't go after him. So then the staff who thought that the animatronics didn't have a night mode and the whole endoskeleton thing, will realise that I was a criminal the whole time and I'll get arrested. The door is unlocked so I just walked in. A woman in a Freddy Fazbear uniform was wiping down the main desk. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Yes hello I'm Vincent Jones the new day guard.

"Yes Vincent we have your uniform here" she said taking it from behind the desk. "There's a small changing cubicle over there" she pointed out nicely. I smiled at her and stepped inside changing into my new uniform. Its ok I suppose except the shirt. It's bright purple. But I guess that's how day guards are supposed to dress? I don't know. The woman was in the kitchen when I left the cubicle. Just to be cool and fit in with all these modern kids I put on a pair of cool shades. "Shit!" The woman shouted from the kitchen. I strolled in to see her looking at an empty bag. "We're out of flour!"

"Don't worry umm" I looked at her name tag. Lisa it read. "Don't worry Lisa I'll look after this place until you get back.

"Thanks Vincent."

"Call me Vince" I smiled just wanting her to leave.

"I'll be 20 minutes"

"Ok!" I shouted back "Now fuck off" I said under my breath.

I went over to the show stage and looked at Freddy. I pulled the back of his head open to reveal lots of gizmos and wires. I did exactly as the book said finding the facial recognition thing and changing a few things with my trusty screwdriver that I had brought along. "Et voila!" I exclaimed "Now he will go after anyone who is in the building after hours." They obviously didn't do a very good job on protecting the facial recognition thing because I did it first time. I did the same to the rabbit and the chicken or Bonnie and Chica As the company called them. I went inside the kid's cove and picked up the mangle. It looked awful. The head came open very easily, those kids must have broken her pretty badly. The facial thingymajiggy was damaged but it obviously did the job. I shuddered thinking about how it nearly bit me with those huge sharp teeth. Ugh. Well they'll now go after the other night guard. Fazbear shittertainment won't suspect a thing. I'm a genius!

**Phone Guy**

Ok we've got another newcomer tonight, a Jeremy Fitzgerald. What a cool name! That's the last time we're running the whole "grand re-opening" thing in the ad, cos you know we've been open 3 weeks. So I hope Vincent is doing ok and that our new night guard Jeremy will feel welcome in the Fazbear family. What could go wrong?

**Vincent**

It's hideous to see how much these morons love this pizzeria. They were literally lining up to get inside. Hundreds of kids and their parents. Well I'd best start my patrol. I walked unnoticed by the kids through the crowd of people watching Freddy and his "friends" perform.

"Boy I sure love pizza don't you Chica?" Freddy asked in his stupid robotic voice.

"I sure do!" She laughed "What about you Bonnie?"

"I love pizza but there's one thing I love more."

"And what might that be Bonnie?"

"Music! Let's play"

The band started to play a modern version of the toreador march coming from Freddy's music box. I sighed and moved over to the game area where some kids were riding the carousel. I looked at the huge amount of balloons tied to a small cart, but more importantly who was standing in front of it. "Hi" the balloon boy said "would you like a balloon

"No thanks" I said through gritted teeth, thinking back to when he nearly got me killed. I watched some kids getting prizes from the prize counter, and the music box in which I knew housed the puppet. I still didn't know how it knew but I'm going to steer clear of it. I leaned in the doorway of kid's cove and saw mangle the ex-pirate trying to talk to a bunch of drooling toddlers who were attempting to pull her apart. "N-n-ow kkkkids who w-w-wants to g-go onnnn a p-p-pirate add-vventure across-s t-t-thhe p-pizza o-c-ean t-to m-ee-t m-my c-re-ew Fr-rr-redddddy and h-is f-f-friendss" It started before a boy managed to stamp on its voice box.

"Oh Joshua no!" one of the parents started. Instead of speaking, I think that's what the mangle was trying to do, it was making a horrible radio noise. "See you've broken it now" she scolded. I walked over "Don't worry ma'am, kids will be kids anyway it's a pull apart and put back together attraction anyway so it doesn't need to talk. "Thank you sir" she said before walking away. I twitched at seeing that. My mother never treated me like that. Giving me a hug and taking me to "fun" places like this. Ugh. Ok then to the party rooms. 2 were empty but the others were full of noisy children eating cake and getting wished happy birthday by supervising staff. One of the staff members gave me a nod as I passed, I returned it but then one of the vents caught my eye. I knew all too well that those led right into the office. Speaking of that there it is, at the end of the hall that damn office. I shuddered and walked back into the main hall. Where Freddy was finishing his performance.

"Don't forget to get some delicious pizza made here at Freddy's, but not too much! Remember to eat your green vegetables."

"Yeah you don't want to get fat" Bonnie laughed.

"And don't forget to stop by the prize counter and game area for some fun!" Chica said

"And get some balloons from the balloon boy!" Bonnie replied

"And if you're a little one here at Freddy's why not go on a pirate adventure with Foxina in the kid's cove! We hope you have a great time at Freddy's and see you soon!" They deactivated waiting for the next show time. Suddenly everyone turned towards the prize counter whispering and muttering. I saw my chance. Whilst everyone was distracted by that bastard puppet coming out of its box to go backstage. Well under stage. They thought it was a waste of space to have a room behind the stage, so they put it underneath. Logic! I opened the trap door and dropped down. I closed the trapdoor behind me to drown out the noise the kids were making. "Ungrateful little….." I started to twitch is swear my mind was deteriorating every minute I'm in this place. Right I got this idea whilst I was working the night shift. I would find an animatronic suit, lure some kids to the parts and service room and then boom! That should be enough to get this place closed down. And it couldn't have been me because what kind of killer works at his place of crimes? Ok costumes…costumes. Dammit! All they have are these endoskeletons everywhere and aha! Look at this! An old Freddy suit. It definitely resembles the old Freddy and not the new one, but its yellow no wait golden. I remember this suit. It's a bit dirty but it's definitely the one they dressed Freddy in for New Year at the diner. "Magic Fredbear" they called him. Ha! Fucking pathetic! Yeah so I'm sure this will work. Is that puppet still performing? Yes! I quickly opened the trapdoor closed it behind me, and ran to the parts and service room the suit grasped in my hands. I ran inside slammed the door and locked it behind me. No one saw me. Good. I pulled the old, creepy faceless Bonnie forward and hid the suit behind him. "Sweet dreams" I whispered before leaving. I patrolled for a few more hours before the place closed. As I was leaving a man stopped me. "Hey Vincent is it?"

"Yeah" I replied

"I was watching you today" He said staring down at me.

"_Oh shit he knows"_ I thought preparing to get the cops called on me.

"Yeah I was watching, you did a great job!" he said grinning

"Really!?" I asked, feeling relieved

"Yeah I dare say the best we've had! Hey do me a solid and lock up will ya?"

"Sure!" I said smiling back

"Thanks Vince! Can I call you Vince?"

"Yeah most people do."

"Good night Vince"

I locked the backstage trapdoor, kitchen and the cash register before leaving the door unlocked for the night guard. "Have fun!" I laughed before leaving, thinking about what the new animatronics will do after tearing him apart! Tomorrow should be a blast.

**Foxy**

Is it normal for a mere animatronic like me to have dreams? How do I know how to talk and think? I'm a mindless animatronic who has everything programmed for him to do. I know this place is haunted by the supernatural, but I don't know how! Maybe it's influencing this dream. I'll tell you. I was in pirate's cove back in the diner, feeling as if I'd never left. The place looked new and I could hear children talking. The curtains were open and I was ready to go! I ran into the main part of the building to wish a happy birthday. There were 5 children in total, one I recognised. I'd seen him many times looking in through the doors, never coming in. He looked sad. Unlike the other kids, who I'd never seen before. They were cheering. The scene faded and it was the same again. I ran in and greeted them. The 4 kids cheered whilst the 5th sat there looking sad. The scene faded once more and it was the same again except... A man was stood outside pirate's cove. He wore a purple shirt with a black tie and a golden badge that read security on it. He was smiling at me. A maniac's smile. The smile that belonged to someone out of their mind. He just grinned, so I ran into the other room to reveal… All 5 kids were dead. Was this the purple security man's doing?! I barely had time to react before my vision went blank and I saw nothing. Was this a sign of things to come. What's happening. I didn't have any time to ponder before I shut down.

**Hey look at that longest chapter yet! But strangely the quickest to write (how does that work!?) But yeah. In case you're wondering the 4 kids foxy didn't recognise are the kids from the missing children incident (yet to happen) so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8: Four little children

**The Eighth Chapter of My Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction.**

**I'm not Scott Cawthon so I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's he does.**

**Vincent**

Today's the day! Freddy's will be no more! I need to find my victims. A group of them if I can. I hope that puppet makes another performance today I mean all he's supposed to do is say happy birthday and give out a gift, but yesterday he started to dance for about 10 minutes, giving me enough time to get the "golden Freddy" suit. When I arrived there was just a cleaner mopping the floor near the show stage. I nodded at him in acknowledgement and stood waiting for the staff and those monstrous brats of children. One by one the staff arrived, the animatronics were activated and the kids were let in. Some good news though, the phone guy said that the animatronics attacked the new night guard too. So I'm not guilty! Ok I'll patrol now and try and avoid as many kids as possible. The party rooms are all full today. One kids waves at me and I smile a fake smile back before moving on and spitting on the ground. I went back to the main hall to see the balloon boy dancing and giving out balloons. Suddenly a drink whizzed past my head and on impact with the wall burst open, spilling its contents everywhere. I knew I was being watched so I did what any security guard would do. "Hey! Hey you!" I shouted at the boy who threw it. "Pick it up!"

"Uh, no! Do it yourself butt face!" he shouted back laughing.

"Ch-cheeky little… ungratef-ful" I said twitching.

"Ha look at him he's crazy!" he walked over to a group of 3 other kids who were laughing at me. "See ya later butt head!" he said walking over to the prize counter.

It's time.

**Billy**

I've got to say it that night guard has become a man. Instead of running away like he did before, he stayed at his desk. I hate to say it but he did great. I'm also enjoying my new job. My performances are getting longer and the people love me! For the first time in years I feel like I have friends again. Every night I think hard and long about the old animatronics sat in the back. Forgotten. I think so hard about them that my new found powers let me see them in that dark messy room. But then I'm interrupted by the killer night guard. I must have my revenge! But how? He'd murder more kids if I wasn't careful. What can I do?

**Vincent**

I casually walked into the parts and service room hoping to God that no one saw me. I grabbed the golden Freddy suit and put it on. "Fuck!" I shouted. It was a bit painful mainly round the ankles where there was metal attaching the feel to the legs. I took it off and ripped out a few wires and an ear. For some reason there was a little metal bar in that one so it was uncomfortable. I put it on again and tried walking. The ankles hurt a bit, but hey it's bearable! I put the head on again and walked into the room. I saw all 4 kids stood watching Freddy and the gang who had got off the stage and were high fiving kids. When they started to perform I knew it was my only chance. I went behind the 4 kids and waited. "Hey what's that smell?" one of the kids said turning around. "Oh cool!" he saw me. "Hey guys check this out!" The others turned and all said various things but all nice things. "Who are you?" asked the only girl in the group. "Well isn't it obvious? It's me! Golden Freddy! So what are your names?" The boy who threw the drink came over "I'm Joe" The other two boys came over "I'm Joshua and this is Dean" One of them said. The girl smiled and said "I'm Isobel"

"Well then Joe, Isobel, Josh and Dean, your parents around?"

Joe replied "Well were not related were good friends. My parents brought us here for a treat. There in the kid's cove with my little brother Tom."

"Well you seem v-very nice little kids" I said twitching "Do you want to see something cool?" A chorus of yes's met my ears. "Ok then follow me!" I strode unnoticed by the crowds leading the kids with me like a bear version of the pied piper. I opened the parts and service door and locked it behind us. "Why are we in here?" Dean asked.

"Well I want to show you the older models I said shining a torch around the room. Whilst they were looking at the animatronics amazed I took off the costume and took out my knife. The same knife I killed the first kid with. When they turned around they looked shocked. "Hey!" Joe said suspiciously "You're that security butt face!" he began to laugh until I took the knife from behind my back. "Who are you calling butt face you crock of shit?! You all get what you deserve for having a better childhood than me and then rub it in my face by being so fuckin' UNGRATEFUL!" I shouted at the top of my voice. "What's wrong with you!? Are you crazy?!" Joe began before I cut his throat with one swift knife stroke. I turned to the other distressed kids who were trying to unlock the door. I began to kill them all like a madman. Their screams were drowned out by the nearby party rooms.

**Billy**

Something is wrong. I felt a horrible feeling, like the one I had when I died. I closed my eyes and saw 4 dead children. In the parts and service. He's here in the day? He's that desperate. Well night guard after I've helped those dead kids I'll come and get you. I swear.

**Vincent**

There's not that much blood to be honest. Now I just need to hide them. Well Joe seeing as you seem to be in charge you'll be Freddy. I opened the suit. There were a lot of parts and an endoskeleton in there so it's a tight fit but there he's in! Quite a lot of blood now. "Hey kid clean up!" I taunted before closing the suit. I did the same by putting Joshua in Bonnie, Dean inside Foxy and of course they do have something in common, they're the only ladies in the group. I shoved Isobel inside Chica fastened up the suit and hit the golden Freddy suit in the corner. Well then back to my job!

**Billy**

I'd left my box. It was 9pm. I drifted into the main hall and then into the parts and service room, 4 gifts in my hands. I was greeted by an awful smell as I went inside. I said a few magic things that I somehow knew, thank God for being dead! Their mangled bodies slumped out of the animatronic suits. I then noticed a blood-stained yellow suit in the corner. "Magic Fredbear!" I whispered in recognition. This must have been what the killer used to lure the kids. Never mind. I said a few more magic things and the kids souls became ghosts I could see. Just to make the souls trust me, I placed down the gifts. I started to mumble again and 3 things happened. The gifts disappeared as did the bodies. And the souls went into the suits that the bodies were stuffed in. Only one awoke. Foxy "Wha-what's happening?!" he said in a robotic pirate voice. "Shhh don't worry" I replied and told him everything. "So when this evil killer night guard arrives I'm supposed to kill him?" Foxy/Dean said. "Yes correct. And I'll help as long as you'll be my friend" I said sadly. "Yeah sure" he said. "Good luck he said nicely."

"And to you" I replied. And good luck to you Mr Night guard. You'll need it.

**And so there's the missing children incident! Stay tuned for le aftermath next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: It's me

**The Ninth Chapter of my FNaF Fannefictione. **

**Me no own FNaF Scott Cawthon do. **

**I'd best hurry up with this story seeing as the FNaF 3 teaser trailer has been released. I won't rush though I still want to write a good story.**

**Phone guy**

Things are getting weird. Jeremy told me that Foxy moved last night and attempted to kill him. He's my favourite and all but they're old and most of them don't have proper leg movements anymore. I joked about Foxy moving whilst on the phone to Jeremy but it was just a joke. I thought he couldn't move but I was wrong. Let's hope the others don't move or Jeremy will be even worse off. He's having enough trouble coping with just the new models let alone the old ones. We'll get our engineers on it right away.

**Vincent**

I was on my way to work when one of my neighbours stopped me. "Vincent can I talk for a sec?"

"Sure thing Frank" I replied.

"Well I'm sorry to say it but. I suspected you when that kid went missing. But I don't anymore because you know you work there and yeah…"

I laughed "No problem Frank! I do look a bit weird sometimes but don't worry I'm on constant patrol and If it happens again I'll know who the culprit is"

"Well didn't you know? Some parents have gone to the police! Their kids went missing at Freddy's and there's no sign of them anywhere!"

I pretended to look worried "Well hopefully the police will investigate. I'll make sure to keep a special eye out today!"

"Ok! You're a good man Vince!"

I walked away, laughing at that old man's stupidity. Wow I've got it easy.

**Billy**

I love having a friend. I can talk to him just by thinking the words like some kind of communication system. The night guard lived but I'm hoping that the other will wake up soon. I need to send the night guard a message. Wherever he is now. I'll send it. A message to my killer. To let him know who I am. "_It's me." _I thought _"It's me."_

**Vincent**

I was at work when I found out that only two of the parents had gone to the police. So the cops only think there are 2 kids dead. Ha! The police are so stupid. Suddenly it was hit by a wave of nausea and horrific sounds and imagery. I saw the puppet from the box, staring at me with empty eyes. A strange robotic voice was echoing around. Then the puppets face started to flash into the first kid's face, tears streaming down his face. All the while the words _"It's me" _Were there under his face. I snapped out of it, sweat dripping down my face. The puppet is that kid. Oh my crap. That's how he knew. He's a phsyco. I started to back away from the music box and broke into a sprint. I stopped when I reached the office and hid behind the desk. I'm scared. I really am. How did that happen? I don't know. I might never know. I need this place to get shut down. Fast.

**Billy**

Once again at 9pm sharp I drifted on down to the parts and service room. I wonder if the others are awake yet. I opened the door and the smell was still there. Even though the bodies are gone the smell of the decay is still there. The others were awake. Foxy/Dean was trying to calm two of the others down whilst Freddy just sat there slightly startled but not caring. "Who-who are you?" Chica said in her feminine voice. "Don't worry Isobel this is Billy. A boy who was killed by that same man who killed us." Foxy said reassuringly. I began to explain to the 3 others and told them about the night guard. Bonnie/Joshua and Chica/Isobel wanted to start right away. "Well ok!" I said "I can't attack straight away because unfortunately I have to wait until the music box winds down first" But Freddy/Joe had a different tactic "I'll monitor his movements and wait until later to strike" He said quite menacingly. "Well ok I'll leave you to discuss He'll be here soon. Good luck to all!" I went back to the box feeling happy. I had an army and I was in control. Nothing will stop me!

**Well that was a very short filler chapter 'cause nothing really happened on day 3. A new chapter soon! Keep reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

**Double figures! The Tenth Chapter of my Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction.**

**I don't have ownership over Five Nights at Freddy's Scott Cawthon does.**

**Lisa**

I was just sorting out the main desk, ready to open up when some important guy in a suit came inside. "Sorry we open at 9 so yeah if you could kindly leave 'til then..." He held up a badge "Detective Inspector Peterson. I'd like to have a little chat with the manager."

**Phone Guy**

I'm getting worried. Bonnie and Chica started to move last night according to Jeremy. I'm worried for the guy. Our engineers can't find anything wrong with the old models. Just an unholy smell when they go in. Oh hello the phone's ringing. "Hello?" I said "What!? I'll be right there!" A stupid detective at the restaurant. It's those locals. Always spreading rumours. It's all just rumours. I'll tell him and everything will get sorted out.

**Vincent**

I was just patrolling, steering clear of the music box when I heard Lisa talking to the phone guy. "What's up?" I said. "DI Peterson here wants to launch an investigation" She said looking annoyed "I keep telling him nothing funny's gone one 'round here."

"Well your manager should be here soon so I hope things will get cleared up then" Peterson said showing no emotion at all. When phone guy did show up he tried to explain that it was all rumours and that nothing was going on. "Well 4 parents have now come forward to say their kids have gone missing from this establishment. We also got contacted by the parents of the first boy who died here. All we want to do is interview a few staff and take a look around ok?"

"Fair enough" Phone guy sighed "but do it discreetly ok? We have customers"

"Ok" Peterson said I'll quiz your day guard first

**Vincent**

So this Police faggot wants to quiz me eh? Well if I can kill 5 kids I can get past 1 cop. Piece a cake! "So you are Vincent Jones?" he asked. Why oh why did we have to do this interview at the prize counter? "Yep that's me!" I grinned. "This is no laughing matter Mr Jones. 4 children are missing, presumed dead. Their parents are worried sick." Wow he seemed really serious about all this. "So you were formerly the night guard here yes?" he asked "Correct" I said pretending to be serious. "Before you were moved to the day shift?"

"Also correct" I said

"Why was it that you were moved to the day shift Mr Jones?"

"Well those things up there" I pointed to the animatronics who were performing on stage "those things tried to kill me."

"Fair enough. Just one more question. Where were you at the time of the disappearance?"

"I was patrolling and I stopped to watch the animatronics perform"

"Very well that will be all. Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious"

"Ok!" As he walked away I gave him the finger as he walked away. Police these days were so stupid.

**Billy**

I've been so wrong. The day guard was being quizzed by the police and it turns out he is the killer. I still need to kill the night guard though. He knows too much. I need to tell the older ones to stand down and not kill the night guard. That's my job now. They can kill the day guard and we'll all have our sweet revenge. _"Guys. Guys" _I thought. _"What's up Billy?" _they thought back_. "It's not the night guard you guys it's the day guard!"_

"_Yeah right! It's the night guard we can tell. He can turn into an animatronic when we get into his office so he must have EVIL magic. So stop trying to mess with us!"_

Aargh! Those idiots! Well if the old models can't help, maybe the new ones can. I used my thoughts to tap into their facial recognition. _"Listen up!" _I thought_ "You will now go after a killer! He looks like umm…. Agh! I don't know what he looks like just. Adults! He's an adult! Kill him!" _I then snapped back to my current state and had second thoughts. Maybe that wasn't such a great idea after all. I tried to re-interfere, but their facial recognition had now been tampered with twice. I'll leave it for now. I just hope they don't hurt anyone.

**Phone Guy**

Peterson was questioning me whilst we walked around the building. Suddenly he stopped when we reached the parts and service room. "May we go in here Mr Ummm…"

"Phone Guy will do" I sighed "Most people call me that"

"May we go in here Phone Guy?"

"Certainly" As we walked in we were greeted by that shit awful smell. "Ugh that fucking smell! What is that?"

"It smells to me like decomposing flesh" Peterson said, frowning. He checked inside the old animatronics. Nothing there. "Can we check the security feed?"

"Sure thing" I said looking very worried. As we left the room we failed to notice the golden suit in the dark corner. We went into the office and looked back on the camera feeds. And around 11: AM. "There!" I shouted pointing at the screen. A man in a golden bear suit was leading 4 kids into the parts and service. We checked that feed. The man took off the head and… The feed cut off. "Shit! That fucking camera was always faulty when we checked the feeds!"

"Don't worry. If you'll allow me to take a copy of the feeds, we can try and identify the guy. Then we'll clear this whole thing up."

"Thanks man! Good luck!"

**Billy**

At 9: AM I went angrily to the Parts and Service. "Are you stupid?" I snapped "I'm telling you it's the day guard!"

"Go to hell Billy." Freddy said "We want to kill our killer and all you're trying to do is take the piss."

"Whoa where did you learn that language?"

"Magic. Literally. Now go before we kill you" Chica said. I did what they said but not before firing off some of my magic at the empty golden suit. Little did I know that the suit became haunted and appeared as a ghost to unsuspected night guards for years to come.

**Phone Guy**

12: AM. I'd just finished speaking to Jeremy when I got a call. It was Peterson. "Phone Guy?" he said grimly. "We have your guy."

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! What will happen to the Vincenator? Find out next tiem. Yes I meant to spell it like that.**


	11. Chapter 11: The trap

**The Eleventh Chapter of My Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction**

**I don't own Five Night's at Freddy's Mister Cawthon does**

**Vincent**

I walked into work as normal but something was different. It seemed quieter. There were less kids and more adults. Weirdo's? I don't know. I began to patrol around. Hey there's phone guy! Is he glaring at me? I'll just ignore it. All the party rooms are empty today. Nothing's going on. What's wrong? I walked back to the main room and saw the animatronics performing to the only kids in the building. Lisa walked over and gave me a wave as she went past. When she approached the animatronics they stopped performing and began to stare. Just looking at her like she'd done something wrong. I sighed and walked over to the game area and saw something that made me sick. An elderly Grandmother was hugging a little boy. "Aww little jamesy-wamesy I love you" She said lovingly "I need to make a visit to the bathroom, just stay close to that guard ok?" My ears were ringing. My Grandmother hated me. And there was one who loved her grandson dearly. I didn't even need the golden Freddy suit. I'll just kill him now. No one will notice. It's too quiet. I walked over to him taking out my knife when. "NOW!" someone shouted. That's when all hell broke loose.

**Phone Guy**

I watched Vincent as he walked in and started to patrol as normal. He looked very curious as to why the place was nearly empty. He tried to smile at me but I ignored him. I noticed that the animatronics were staring at the staff again. They'd been doing that to staff lately. It's really weird. Then I noticed. He had a knife and he was approaching the boy. "NOW!" I shouted. Most of the adults in the building, that were actually highly trained police officers drew out guns and told him to drop the knife. He did. The boy's mother came and picked him up backing away from Vincent. DI Peterson walked over and cuffed him. "Vincent Jones. I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder" He just stood there as he was arrested, emotionless. "Vincent how could you!?" I asked appalled. He said nothing. They took in the knife for evidence. "Why?" I asked him. Suddenly he started to laugh. A cold merciless laugh that didn't suit his kind face. He kept laughing whilst they took him away. They even said he laughed most of the night in jail.

**Billy**

He's not dead but at least he's been arrested! The only thing left to do now is tell the other animatronics he's been jailed and for them to finally go to the afterlife. If that's even possible. I don't know I'll visit them soon.

**Phone Guy**

DI Peterson stayed behind after Vincent was taken away. "I'm afraid we'll have to put the building under lockdown. No one will be allowed in or out until we can find out where the bodies are."

"Fair enough" I sighed "Will we have to close down?"

"It's a possibility. But don't worry If we can find the bodies then everything will be fine."

"I damn well hope so" I said" we've not been open that long at all. Not long at all."

**Billy**

I can rest easy now that the day guard's behind bars. But what will become of this place? I don't want it to close down. It was heart-breaking the first time. Let alone another. The old models still won't listen to me. I'm beginning to regret giving them life. What I didn't know is that trouble was brewing. And the day guard had nothing to do with it.

**Holy crap! Two chapters in one day? Amazing. Well this one is so short I wouldn't be able to see it with a magnifying glass. Anyways a certain famous bite is around the corner. Who do you think the victim is? Find out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Closing Time

**The Twelfth Chapter of my Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction**

**Do you think I own Five Nights at Freddy's? 'Cos I don't. Scott Cawthon does**

**Phone Guy**

Peterson isn't happy. I'm definitely not happy. He can't find any trace of where the bodies are. And I'm getting very pissed off by the fact that the building is still on lockdown. A lot of us had to SLEEP here. The more time he and the rest of the police spend looking for those bodies the bigger the chance we'll have to close down. The restaurants phone's ringing. I'll quickly get it before those police officers scouring the building pick it up. "Hello!?" I asked not sounding very interested at all. "Yes is this Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" a woman asked from down the phone. "Yes this is us."

"Well I was just wondering if I could book a birthday party for my daughter."

"Of course!" This would delay the closure if they even was one "when would you like to book it for?"

"Is tomorrow ok?"

"Sure thing!" I took in her details and the number of kids coming. Fuck you Peterson. If we have to close we'll be open one more day. Then Lisa came over holding a purple uniform. "Vince's" she said looking sad. "I can't believe it. He seemed such a nice guy."

"I know." I sighed "The prison says he had some mental trauma or something. He's having treatment today." I snapped back into the real world "Ok stick the uniform on the puppet box, hopefully we'll get a new day guard. She threw the uniform onto the box and walked away towards the main desk. Come on police, find the bodies!

**Billy**

I sat in the box. No customers. They were booking a party. Cool! At least I can join in. Wait a minute. They dare to put that pig Vincent's uniform on my box!? I opened the lid and peered around. No one's there. I got out of the box and grabbed the uniform. I was about to tear it clean in two when that phone guy caught me.

**Phone Guy**

"Hey what the fuck!" The damn puppet was out of its box, clutching Vince's uniform. I shoved it over with surprising ease. "Huh?" I picked it up and opened it. I dropped it. What the fuck? This think has no endoskeleton.

**Peterson**

We'd scoured the building for hours. No sign. We have no choice. This place is gonna have to close. I'll need to tell "phone guy" about it. When I went into the main room he was over at the prize counter looking very worried "This shit's crazy!" he stammered pointing at the box "that bitch had no endoskeleton! How could it move?"

"I'm afraid there's no time to ponder. I'm afraid we'll have to close you down." Phone guy sighed and looked down at the floor "How long?" he croaked. "Hopefully not long. Maximum a few years"

"Years!" he shouted "Holy crap that's pretty long!"

"Well I'm sorry! There's no other solution! Do you have any further events scheduled for tomorrow?"

"Well there's one. A birthday."

"Well finish that party then close down. OK?"

"Fair enough! I'll just send a memo to Jeremy. Y'know to let him know that were closing down. We'll also need him on day shift tomorrow."

"Ok you do that." Peterson said walking towards the exit.

**Jeremy**

I was asleep. I was dreaming. I can't remember what of but I know it was a good one. Then my alarm went off. I woke with a start. "Fuck, I'm late for the world's worst job!" Well it pays the bills doesn't it? I wished my wife goodnight and ran out the door. I failed to notice the Fazbear Entertainment envelope in the mail box.

**Phone Guy**

Ugh Jeremy. Some dunce left the door unlocked and now Jeremy is in a building full of malfunctioning animatronics. He's ok with the day shift so this party should be a piece of cake. What could go wrong?

**What indeed Phone Guy? I don't know maybe a bite. Well sorry for another short chapter. Such an interesting video game backstory has some tough bits to write about but hey, you can theorize who gets bitten before I release the next chapter. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13: Once bitten

**The Thirteenth Chapter of my Five Night's at Freddy's Fanfiction**

**Nope, I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's Scott Cawthon does**

**The possible Victims….**

**Jeremy**

Day shift. To me that means freedom. Freedom from the terror and the murderous animatronics. Why did they attack me? I have no idea. No one does. The scariest part is that the day guard was a murderer. A phsyco too. And I'm walking to work wearing his uniform. Well a normal birthday party. No killers. No malfunctions. Just a little girl's birthday party.

**Phone Guy**

Ok Jeremy's just arrived at the restaurant. He's keeping tabs on the animatronics and he has a mobile phone to keep me notified. I'll probably go to the restaurant later. I mean one last visit. What could go wrong?

**Abigail**

I'm so happy! So far this has been the best birthday party ever! The lady at the desk said they would be closing for a while after my party, so we are the last people to be here! The animatronics are so much fun! I wish I could see the puppet. They said that's broken though. The others are having fun too. I love this place.

**Jane**

For once I don't have to do anything at my own daughter's birthday party. The staff took care of everything. Catering to the kids, cleaning up even giving gifts, which was nice. I might go and have a closer look at those animatronics later. They fascinate me.

**Jeremy**

Lisa, the woman at the desk smiled at me as I walked into the pizzeria. The animatronics were just performing. I dialled up the "phone guy's" number on the keypad and heard it dial. "Hello?" he answered. "It's me Jeremy!"

"Oh ok! What are they doing?"

"Just performing no worries."

"Good. Just keep a good close eye on them."

I didn't hang up. I just had it ready to tell Phone guy if anything was going on. I listened to what the animatronics were saying.

"Now for one final time we'll perform our hit song! Just for your birthday Abigail!" they began to perform whilst the kids cheered. I went over to kid's cove. No one's there except the deactivated mangle. "Animatronics performing, nothing else suspicious." I said down the phone as I passed the prize counter.

**Billy**

I was so disappointed. I could hear all the kids having fun, and I couldn't join in. I peered out of the box quickly and what I saw made my blood run cold. A man was walking round, talking on a mobile phone. It was Vincent. I could tell by the purple uniform. I thought he was arrested? Now he's here to kill all these kids! I must stop him! I used my remainder of energy to send another command to the animatronics. _"Listen up! Vincent the murderer is here! He wears a purple uniform. Kill him." _Well that should work. Prepare to die for real Vincent!

**Abigail**

I was drawing a picture of Chica giving out a cupcake to my friend Natalie. I also included the funny man who had told me a joke earlier. He was strange. He didn't look like he liked the animatronics very much. He was constantly on the phone. Wait is Chica sparking? I need to go and see what's going on.

**Jeremy**

This job is really cool! The kids like my jokes. The animatronics aren't homicidal during the day and the staff are really nice. I wonder if I could get this job when the place reopens. The other staff are getting theirs back. I was keeping an eye on Chica when she began to twitch and spark. The birthday girl ran over. "What's going on sir?" she asked looking worried. "Back up kid." I said "This could be dangerous" I spoke to phone guy "Animatronics glitching."

"Well keep them away from the kids!"

Bonnie had stopped giving out the birthday cake and was coming towards me. As was Freddy. All 3 were backing me into a corner. "Sir I'm being cornered by them!" I said very nervously down the phone. Then I heard a familiar radio noise. The mangle was crawling across the ceiling towards me. "Is the mangle supposed to leave kid's cove?" I asked phone guy. "Not usually. Why?" Mangle was directly above me now. I swallowed "Hello" I said very nervously. The last thing I saw was the mangle's huge jaws swinging down towards my head.

**Phone Guy**

"Is the mangle supposed to leave kids cove?" I heard Jeremy ask. "Not usually why?" I answered back.

I heard a scream and then. Silence. The call had cut off. Who had screamed? What the hell is going on? I heard a call on the phone I used to call the office. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey sir." It was Lisa. "You'd better come down here" She sounded mortified. I threw on my jacket. And got in my car. What a case of Deja-vu. When I went down there the police had surrounded the building. I went inside. Kids were crying. Some people had fainted and there was a figure lying in a pool of blood. As for the animatronics. Well… Bonnie had been knocked over whilst Chica was being held back. Freddy just stood there playing the toreador march. The puppet had got out of its box and was dancing to the music singing "He's dead! I won!" The mangle had been crushed to bits by some dads who were surrounding the body. As I went over I nearly threw up. Jeremy had a huge chunk missing from his forehead. Someone had been sick. All over the floor. "He's still alive" one of the dads said grimly "Ambulance is on the way." Well this company's going to be closed for quite a while now. Why does this keep happening? It's not fair!

**Later on**

Jeremy survived. He's not in a good way. His wife is distraught. The woman Jane is trying to file a lawsuit against us for traumatising her daughter. We need a temporary night guard to keep an eye on things tonight. If the new animatronics attack the night guard again we'll probably scrap them when we reopen. I think I know who to call. I dialled the number and waited. "Hello?" a voice asked sleepily from the other end. "Hey Fritz buddy! Can you do me a favour?"

**Well there we go. Hopefully you guessed right. We're coming to the end of this story so stayed tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14: The end?

**The Fourteenth Chapter of my Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction**

**For one final time! I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's Scott Cawthon does!**

**Fritz**

Ok then. I'd better get paid for this. It's only a favour. There's blood and throw up all over the main floor. I looked at the animatronics. Well I was an animatronics engineer once. Let's change the AI. It should be fun. Ok all done. Even those shitty old ones. Those things are creepy. Well let's sit back and enjoy a few thrills.

**Phone Guy**

Well that settles it. We're scrapping the new ones. The old ones are being refurbished as we speak. Also we fired Fritz cos he fucked around with the bots. I'll take the night shift when we reopen. I mean what could go wrong?

**And here we have the world's smallest chapter dedicated to why Fritz was there on night 7 anyway. Well yeah. Who said this story was over yet?**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Vincent/Golden Freddy**

_So that's my story. I've had a lot of therapy since then. And I've realised what I've done. I deserve to die, not those kids. The worst part is every time I go to sleep (I was sentenced to life here) I see through someone else's eyes. That someone is the golden suit that I used. I'm just a vision. But I still scare the night guard. They made a horrible mistake by making the night guard purple. Just like my old day guard uniform. Those bots will go and kill them now. I'm going to spend the rest of my days here. I deserve it. People like me belong here._

**Billy/The marionette**

_They did reopen. In 1996. I would have been 26 years old. I might have had a wife, kids, and a home of my own. But my home now is this pizzeria. It's a lot smaller and shabbier now. The new animatronics were scrapped, including my puppet body. I'm back to my invisible self. I can appear as posters on the wall. Posters of a crying child. But worst of all is Vincent survived the bite. Without the old foxy to bite him (he got himself broke and the company, now with a smaller budget couldn't afford to fix him so they made him out of order and he's been rotting since) I've got no means of killing him. I know its Vincent because of the purple uniform. Well the old animatronics do go after him but he survives all the time. He actually got fired recently. He tried to disguise his identity by calling himself "Mike Schmidt" but we know it's him. _

_He will come back._

_He always does._

**Thank you so much for sticking with this story till the end! You've been great! If you want to add anything to my theory please leave a review. I might do another FNaF fanfiction but you'll need to give me ideas. Also Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's not me.**

**Thanks again!**

**-SomeRandomWriterGuy**


End file.
